


Promise Not to Promise Anymore

by CheyenneLuver, PinkiePiesSonic



Series: Emeline and Corinne Meet Dan and Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits maybe????, Hidden Relationships, Jealous!Dan, M/M, Phan only a little bit in the first bit(s) soz, a bit (probs a lot) of smut, bi!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneLuver/pseuds/CheyenneLuver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiePiesSonic/pseuds/PinkiePiesSonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emeline Kate Paget recently moved to England to pursue an internship and expand her YouTube friend group. She moved with her best friend Corinne who moved for kicks and giggles and so Emeline wouldn't be alone. However, there they meet their favorite YouTubers but things get complicated. Can all of them face and/or get over their pasts? Complete with questioning sexual orientation, love triangles, and many more exciting twists and turns. Emeline's life wasn't simple before but life in London teaches her it can get so much crazier.</p><p>Sorry for the book description or whatever ^that^ was, but I hope you like it. This is a multi-chapter work so hang in there with me cuz its gonna get kind of crazy. xoxo<br/>-PinkiePiesSonic-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y'all! PinkiePiesSonic here. This is the first chapter in my first ever fanfic. I'm writing this with my friend irl, CheyenneLuver. I'll be writing from the perspectives of Emeline/DJH, and she'll be writing from the perspectives of Corinne/PML. Happy readings, lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeline has already moved into her apartment with her bestie/roommate who last minute decided to come with her.

“What if | What if we run away | What if | What if we left today | What if | We said goodbye to safe and sound”  
{Troye Sivan/Youth}

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door slams waking me from my deep thought stupor.

"Eme! I'm home with the groceries!" my roommate and best friend Corinne obviously yelling because she thought I was still in my room. As a result, my ears hurt since I was practically right next to her cocooned in blankets on our sofa (I had been scrolling Tumblr since she left).

"Ow! Damn Corinne! Could you be any louder?!" I replied rubbing my ears. My horror stricken roommate jumped back then collapsed on the floor in a fit of half-tired, half-shocked laughter.

"You better not have ruined our groceries. I'm hungry." I fake scowled.

"Oh yeah, that’s just like you. Care about the food more than your best friend. Four years all down the drain because I accidentally sat on Oreos." She quickly retorted.

"Oh wow. ONE TIME, CORINNE, ONE TIME AND THAT WAS A REALLY BAD DAY ALSO I SAID SORRY." I sigh out of exacerbation. She was reminding me of one day in high school when she sat on my Oreos at which point I lost it and ranted at her about respecting boundaries for like an hour. Granted that was not the best way to react to Oreos being crushed, but in my defense I had just broken up with my first boyfriend and I was also on my period AND we didn't have ice cream. Essentially I was a hot mess.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought it up. Sorry." She genuinely looked sorry, after four years she finally knew when she pushed the boundaries too far. 

"Its ok. I'll live." I wryly half smiled at her. She jumped up and mugge-IMEANHUGGED me.

"So no execution?" she joked.

"Not today at least. Anyways I need you to cook for me." I winked at her.

"Your every wish is my command." She bowed cheesily. Then she walked to the kitchen to start working on dinner. "Essentially you just told me to never give you cooking lessons." She countered at me as I put the other groceries away. I scrunched my nose at her. She laughed back at me.

***le after dinner***

“Can we go do something?” Corinne asked. I must’ve looked at her strangely because she tried to explain. “Well, we’ve been here for almost two weeks and we haven’t done anything fun for ourselves.”

“There was that welcome party I took you to that my coworkers threw me.” I defended. Plus, I didn’t really want to leave the house right now anyways.

“That doesn’t count. I mean something we do that is not responsible that we do just for fun.” She countered.

“Like what?” I still didn’t want to go out but I knew that if I didn’t do it now I’d just have to fend her of for a couple days and then still go out.

“Like hitting up a bar? Or a club?”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Come on. You’re never not responsible.”

“That’s a double negative.”

“See what I mean!” Corinne rubbed her temples. “You act so old but we’re in our twenties we need to have a little fun.”

“Ugh fine.” For some reason her logic made sense to me.

“But Eme…. Wait what? You’re coming?! You promise?”

“Yeah I’ll go. Just lemme get ready.” I heaved myself off the couch and walked to my room. I searched my closet for something that walks the line between slutty and classy. I narrowed it down to two options. I went for the sluttier one. I’ll probably regret this but Imma be a little wild tonight, I thought to myself. I slipped into a black leather skirt that started at my waist and ended half way down my thigh and threw on my favorite crop top. It was a champagne colored, off the shoulder, long sleeve crop top. I rummaged around and settled on a pair of sexy, strappy, black stilettoes that I had bought for such an occasion as this. I quickly hair sprayed my short brown hair out of my face. After that I started in on my face. I decided on a shimmery, light gold eyeshadow with a black cat eye eyeliner. I had contoured and finished off with a matte, oxblood lip when I looked at the clock. 10:00pm it all took me just under an hour. Thank goodness I had showered and shaved this morning.

“Hey Rin, we should leave soon.” I said walking into the living room.

“Wow! Look at you! You clean up really well.”

“You too! Wow. We will be the hottest of all them club bitches.” I joked back at her. But seriously she looked good. She had on a strapless, tight, knee length dress that had sweetheart neckline and a mid-thigh slit. In addition, she wore black heels, a black clutch, and a light blue jean jacket because she always got cold where ever we were. We got a text that our Uber was at the door so I locked up and immediately had to run in again to get my phone and lipstick. The ride to the club was fairly uneventful though as soon as we got to the club Corinne went off to dance with someone she met in line and I went to get the drinks.

“Can I have a scotch, neat, with one ice cube, I’m gonna be sipping on that all night I want it to be cool, and can I also have a gin and tonic with a lemon instead of a lime? Thanks.” I smiled at the bartender. He quickly made the drinks and handed them to me. I paid for the drinks seeing as Corinne didn’t have a job yet. I moved here for a job in my industry and to expand my YouTuber friend group, but she only moved for a change of scenery and to make me feel less alone. The bartender interrupted my thoughts by asking, “Where you from?”.

“America. The south, close to Texas.”

“I thought you weren’t from around here.” He smiled. “I like your accent, by the way. I think its cute.”

“Thanks.” I found a table and sat her drink across from me. She was still out dancing but this time with a new guy. I smiled and waved at her so she’d know where I was. Then I pulled out my phone like I normally do. After a while I heard a familiar voice talking to another familiar voice and they were approaching me.

Hmm. I wonder where I’ve heard that voice.

Then SMACK. I got whacked in the face so hard I fell out of my chair.


	2. In Which I Force My BFF To Get A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corinne's unique take on the first chapter of this crazy story! 
> 
> Corinne and Emeline recently moved to London and Corinne - being the extrovert she is - wants to go to a bar or a club to meet some cute London boys and socialize! Needless to say, life never follows your plans. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corinne Here! IRL - I am Cheyenneluver and am best friends with PinkiePiesSonic. I love pizza and dogs, netflix and fingernail polish, books and posters. <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want to know my crazy life! @cheyenneluver

I fumble with the keys for a full two minutes, before finally getting the weirdly shaped key in the keyhole. In my defense, my arms ARE full of groceries and Emeline and I have only lived here for a week and a half-ish. I use my hip to push the door handle down and force the heavy door open. 

“Eme! I'm home with the groceries!” I practically scream. Her room is in the back of the house and if her door is shut, there is no way she can hear me. 

"Ow! Damn Corinne! Could you be any louder?!” Emeline, my roommate and best friend since forever, screeches from the couch. I jumped and managed to drop ALL of the groceries, except the cans, which of course are the least likely to be damaged. This realization makes me laugh, and the look on Emeline’s face (barely peeking over the back of the couch) makes me laugh even harder. I slowly plop down on the floor and can’t stop laughing - which, in my defense, is what happens when SOMEONE *coughEmelinecough* wants to talk until three in the morning. 

"You better not have ruined our groceries. I'm hungry." Eme smirks at me. I cheerfully roll my eyes and start to gather the groceries, placing them on the counter. 

"Oh yeah, that’s just like you. Care about the food more than your best friend. Fourteen years all down the drain because I accidentally sat on Oreos.” I retort. I love to remind her of the time she freaked out when I, being my usual clumsy self, sat on her Oreos. She *claims* she was on her period, but… that’s debatable. The woman just really loves her food! 

"Oh wow. ONE TIME, CORINNE, ONE TIME AND THAT WAS A REALLY BAD DAY ALSO I SAID SORRY." That’s Eme’s ticked tone of voice. 

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought it up. Sorry." I can sometimes take my joking too far, but Emeline never gets really mad at me, just pissed off. She is a great friend, and she has helped me through a lot.

"Its ok. I'll live." Emeline is quick to forgive when the apology is genuine - something that I seem to need a lot. I absorb her into a huge bear hug and jokingly ask, "So no execution?"

"Not today at least. Anyways I need you to cook for me." Emeline winked cheekily at me and I had to chuckle and shake my head, my wavy, currently-lavender hair rustling gently against my matching purple plaid shirt. I bowed dramatically and pretended to lift up my invisible skirt as I gracefully ‘floated’ into the kitchen.

"Your every wish is my command. Essentially you just told me to never give you cooking lessons.” Eme followed me and started to stack the cans in the cabinet. At this comment, she scrunched her nose, which always makes me laugh.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie, but the internet was down, so we had to dig out our box of DVDs and try to mutually decide on one to watch. As usual, Cinderella won over Deadpool and we stuck it in the player. Now, don’t get me wrong, the live-action Cinderella is an amazing movie, but when it is your roommate’s favorite, you watch it quite often. About halfway through, Emeline was fangirling over the dresses and I was upside-down on our couch, hanging my long legs over the back of it. When this started giving me a headache, I spoke up. 

“Can we go do something?” Emeline looked at me strangely. I couldn’t figure out if it was because I was upside-down or because she thought we WERE doing something… Either way, I decided to try to defend my proposition.“Well, we’ve been here for almost two weeks and we haven’t done anything fun for ourselves.”

“There was that welcome party I took you to that my coworkers threw me.” I could tell by Eme’s tone of voice that she didn’t want to leave the house tonight, especially in the middle of Cinderella. However, I was not giving up. I was desperate, urged on by the lack of wi-fi.

“That doesn’t count. I mean something we do that is not responsible that we do just for fun.”

“Like what?” Emeline seemed to gain some interest, so I decided to try a risky idea.

“Like hitting up a bar? Or a club?”

“No. Definitely not.”

“Come on. You’re never not responsible.”

“That’s a double negative.”

“See what I mean!” I flipped right-side-up on the couch and pressed my fingers to my temple. “You act so old but we’re in our twenties we need to have a little fun!” Emeline wasn’t uptight, just a little ‘old’-fashioned in her preferences.

“Ugh fine.” Emeline never wanted to do anything, so I sighed and tried to convince her to get off the couch, because I sure as heck wasn’t going to a London club by myself!

“But Eme…. Wait what?” Then it dawned on me what she had actually said, “You’re coming?! You promise?” I launched myself off of the couch and spun around to face her. She peered up at me with less enthusiasm, but still boosted herself into a standing position.

“Yeah I’ll go. Just lemme get ready.” Her voice imitated boredom and reluctance, but I could tell that she was starting to get excited. She headed for her room and shut the door behind her. I watched her in disbelief for a moment, then clapped my hands and launched myself into my room. My bed was on the floor (I hadn’t set up the frame yet) and boxes were everywhere. We had lived here for almost two weeks and I could not bring myself to unpack! Every time I got started, I would get distracted or Emeline would ask me for a favor. I uncovered the box labeled ‘party clothes’ and started digging through it. I found my favorite pair of black heels and threw them on my bed. Wanting to impress some british guy, I quickly ruled out some of my more modest party dresses and soon decided on a strapless, tight, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flirtatious mid-thigh slit. I always felt super sexy when I wore it and occasionally put it on when I was home alone because it made me feel great. I fixed my hair in a quick and fancy updo and added cat-eye eyeliner to my already made-up face. I thought I was finished, but remembered to grab my light blue jean jacket, because I am ALWAYS cold. I stood in front of my full length mirror and examined myself. I tried, like always, to ignore the scars that ran down my thigh and across my left shoulder, but couldn’t help and get lost in memories. Minutes passed and a door slamming broke my train of thought.

“Hey Rin, we should leave soon.” I heard her moving into our living area and quickly grabbed my clutch off of my colorful comforter. 

“Wow! Look at you! You clean up really well.” She looked awesome in her short leather skirt and champagne colored crop-top.

“You too! Wow. We will be the hottest of all them club bitches.” I laughed and shook my head. We got a text that our Uber was at the door, and Emeline locked the door behind us. We barely made it to the elevator, when she cussed and ran back to the apartment. I laughed and punched the down button. She quickly returned and held up her phone and lipstick, which she then shoved into her purse. 

Our Uber driver took us through the heart of London and my face was pressed against the glass the whole time. I would probably never get used to living in such an awesome city. We arrived too soon at the club and joined the line of people. As we neared the door, a guy tapped my shoulder and smiled when I turned around. He introduced himself (his name was Oliver) asked where we were from, since he had overheard our conversation and didn’t recognise the accents. We started chatting and he soon asked me if I wanted to dance. I glanced at Eme and she gave a quick nod with her head, telling me it was okay to go. We were next in line and soon entered the club. 

After we checked our coats, Oliver offered his hand to me and escorted me to the dance floor. I watched Eme order drinks and exchange pleasantries with the bartender, who made her smile. I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to Oliver. We danced until the end of the song, then another guy asked if I wanted to dance. I glanced at Emeline, who waved at me. The song started and the new guy grabbed my hand and spun me onto the dance floor.

A few minutes later, I glanced at Emeline, who was across the club and, as usual, on her phone. I smirked, shook my head, and started walking towards her to try to bribe her to dance with me, when all of a sudden, two freakishly tall guys walked past her table and one of them whacked her in the face! Emeline fell out of her chair. I was so shocked I just stood there awkwardly, for I swear a full minute, like I just stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Finally, someone ran into me and it broke my trance. I started shoving people out of my way, not caring about where they landed. Some dick had just punched my best friend, and, oh boy, was he going to pay for it.


	3. Change in the Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sets of friends are just starting to learn about each other, but there's already complications... What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little late. I've been having trouble with the inspiration/motivation to write this chapter.
> 
> OH! Also this is in Dan's POV. And also its apparently its v long.
> 
> -PinkiePiesSonic-

“As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it | Our faces blue | There's a heart stain on the carpet | I left it, I left it with you”  
{Troye Sivan/Lost Boy}

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THERE! I’M SO SORRY! I’M SO SORRY!” my clumsy companion apologized. The girl, who had short, brown hair, obviously didn’t realize who he was until she looked up and saw Phil Lester standing right above her.

“Phil!” I exclaimed. I was awkwardly shuffling behind him until he decided to become a professional wrestler and elbow this poor girl right in the face. “I told you, you need to watch your wingspan or you’re going to hurt someone.”

“Are you hurt?” Phil asked, obviously ignoring my comment. Damn him, I thought. They made eye contact and he got weird look in his eye as he paused, before asking another question:. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“No, I’m not hurt.” she replied and before she can answer his second question, he suddenly exclaimed, “I KNOW! I know you from playlist live like two years ago!”

“Wow, yeah. I can’t believe you remembered!” she responded with a grin, a nice shiner already appearing on her face.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain on my left cheek and I was… falling?

I must’ve blacked out for a second because when I came to, there was an angry lavender haired girl standing over me. Why is she so angry? I must’ve mumbled that last part out loud because the brown haired girl from before laughed and tapped the other girl (who presumably punched me as my face still hurt) on the shoulder.

“It wasn’t him, Rin.” She said.

The lavender-haired woman squinted threateningly at me then looked at her friend then proceeded to switch between threatening and confused looks. “What?!” She looked angry again so I hid behind my arms. “What do you mean? Then who punched you?”

“Phil. Well, really no one did.” The brown haired one said before her friend could wind up a punch for my best friend Phil. The girl who spoke had positioned herself defensively in front of Phil with her hands up. I wanted to glare at her because defending Phil is my job, but I restrained. I put a thinly, but a well, guised smile on my face.

“Before anyone else gets punched, can we learn your names?” Phil asked with his arms raised in surrender. Is he actually taking an interest in them? In her? My smile might’ve said “Hi. Nice to meet you.”, but my eyes were betraying me. Thankfully no one was watching me. Not that “Rin” was looking any less threateningly than me.

That girl, the threatening one, opened her mouth to say something, but before she could her friend said “Emeline.” Then looked, or more like glared, at her companion.

And so lavender said, “Corinne”, in the most angry, threatening way a skinny, lavender-haired girl could.

“I am Phil. And this is Dan.” Phil somewhat elbowed me as a be nice gesture. So I smiled and slightly bowed my head. We sat down at their table. I felt uncomfortable, but apparently it didn’t matter what I thought.

“We know. We know you!” Emeline smiled and giggled. “I’ve been a subscriber 3 years, and I got this one hooked on y’all, too. About 2 and a half years ago.” Phil smiled at her, and my frown deepened. It got kind of awkward. 

“Hey. How does a pig go to a hospital?” Emeline looked up from her drink with a goofy smile.

“What?” I inquired, my voice was maybe, kind of harsh.

“Um. H-how does a pig go to a hospital?” She replied. She started sounding slightly unsure of herself.

“Ok. I’ll bite. How does a pig go to a hospital?” Phil said after glaring at me for a decent amount of time.

“In a hambulance.” Emeline snorted in laughter. Phil was laughing, too. Even Corinne was cracking a smile.

“Oh? Oh? Look. I even got Mr. Grumps-A-Lot to smile a teens-y weens-y bit.” Emeline exclaimed while poking me several times.

I guess without realizing it I was grinning a bit. I raised one eyebrow and I dryly replied, “Oh. You got me. I’m happy sometimes, I guess.” I tried suppressing my smile, but her joke was just so fucking stupid I couldn’t.

“Hey. Since we’re planning on just talking and no dancing, how about we move locations?” Emeline’s friend, Corinne, suggested.

“Oh yeah. What a great idea. My vocal chords are hurting a bit. Where do you suggest we change locations?” Phil asked.

“We know this cute, little coffee place. It’s called Sweet Blue Jay Coffee.” Emeline piped up.

“That sounds chill.” I said in a tone that I’m pretty sure could grow rock salt.

“Oh really? Well then let’s go!” she smiled. I would hate her, but I don’t have any reason, too, though that’s never stopped me before. 

As we started heading out of the door to the club Corinne split away for a second. Phil slipped on his galaxy jacket, and then proceeded to help Emeline into her coat. Just as we were stepping crisp, fall air Corinne sidled up next to Emeline. They walked ahead of us, only by a few steps, but it created an air of privacy. While Phil and I settled into comfortable silence; the girls ahead of us were definitely talking about something. I heard Corinne mention an Oliver and then a good amount of squealing. Then Phil walked up to them and left me all by my lonesome. Emeline and Phil struck up a conversation about something or another. I could’ve kept up with their conversation, they weren’t being exactly quiet, but I was sulking. In fact, I didn’t even notice that Corinne had started walking next to me until she said, “If you were an ice cream flavor, which would you be and why?” I looked down at her and noticed that she had looked up ‘ice breaker questions’ on her phone, which she was trying to conceal in her hand. I smirked and chuckled to myself, but I decided to appease her and answered “Death by Chocolate.” while staring her directly in the eye. It was designed to make her uncomfortable and let me sulk, but she wouldn’t give. She kept badgering me with questions from her phone. I was about to break down and just ask her to stop talking to me when Emeline exclaimed, “We’re here!”

The smell of cleaning supplies and coffee grounds assaulted me when we walked in. “Sorry we’re closed.” A woman’s voice called as she was walking out from the back. “Oh wait! It’s you, girl! Y’all can stay.” The woman was short and blonde, and she wrapped Emeline in a big hug.

“Hey Kathleen. It’s great to see you again!” Emeline grinned. “Oh! How rude of me! Kathleen, this is my friends Dan Howell, Phil Lester, and Corinne McCallister, you remember Corinne from college? Dan and Phil this is my lovely friend and former roommate Kathleen Everett.” She introduced her friend to us.

“Emeline, you remember how to make all the drinks I taught you?” Emeline nodded. “Good. Then you can make your guests coffee, and dj. You know where to plug in your phone, right?” Emeline nodded again. “Alrighty then. I’d love to stay, but I have expense reports that won’t fill out themselves. I’m sure I’ll be here later than y’all so when you’re done holler and I’ll lock up.”

We ordered and payed for our drinks. Emeline put on a coffee stained white apron and got to work. I’m sure the music she played was fine, and I’m sure we’d be having pleasant conversation, but the coffee machine was too loud. I was perfectly happy with the situation, at least it gave me an excuse to sit and be on my phone. Unfortunately, it couldn’t last. Emeline cleaned up and carried the coffees over to us. We were all awoken from our silence when she dragged a chair over, so she could sit with us. The three of them started talking about stuff. I overheard parts of the conversation, and I even chimed in to answer questions a few times. The conversation lulled for a second too long. Emeline turned to me and opened her mouth, but Phil saved me by asking, “Emeline, what are you hobbies?”

“Oh. Um. I don’t really have any." She paused. "Well, I guess that’s not true. I dance.” She replied.

“Oh, really? What kind of dancing do you do?” He responded.

“It would be easier to ask what kinds she doesn’t do, Phil.” Corinne said as she glanced up over her mug.

“Wow. So you do all sorts of dance then.”

“Yeah. Ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, african, ballroom, swing, foxtrot, tango, and waltz, to name a few.” Emeline smiled up at Phil. It was all so cutesy I wanted to throw up. Ellie Goulding's sweet voice started playing over the stereo system. She was singing Elton John’s Your Song. Phil stood up and offered his hand to Emeline.

“Will you give me the unbelievable pleasure of dancing with me?” Phil asked as he bowed half-seriously, half-cheesily.

“Of course, m’lord.” She said taking his hand and curtsying.

“Watch out he’s got a terrible case of left feet.” I mumbled. She either didn’t hear me or was undeterred by my comment. They started dancing and they were gliding, actually kind of gracefully, and laughing across the restaurant. They had cleared a small section for themselves. The song ended and then One Direction’s Little Things started playing. She rested her head, HER HEAD, on Phil’s shoulder. The NERVE. I clenched my jaw and glared. Then I took a deep breath and stood up next to Corinne and asked her to dance. She chuckled and nervously said, “I’m not nearly as good as Eme, but I would like to dance.” We got up and awkwardly danced. I felt like I was at a middle school dance. Dammit. I wanted to be every bit as graceful as them, maybe even more so. After that song ended, I decided I would break them up by suggesting we switch partners. Everyone seemed to like the idea. Elvis Presley’s smooth timbre started singing Can’t Help Falling In Love. Emeline pulled me in. As we were swaying I tried to keep an eye on Corinne. 

“Loosen up.” Emeline whispered in my ear.

“What?”

“I said loosen up.” She responded in a loud whisper. “Stop focusing on your surroundings and just be in this moment.” I knew I wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with her, so I loosened up, but I didn’t stop watching Corinne and Phil. They weren’t nearly as graceful. Good.

“You’re doing better, but I know you still aren’t focusing on our dancing.” Shit. She pegged me. Ugh. I don't want to have to be badgered every second, but I didn't to possibly allow a ‘moment’ to happen between Phil and Corinne, either. I narrowed my eyes. I still didn’t trust either of these girls. After a few scoldings I gave up. I was actually starting to get into the dancing when the song slowly floated away. When I tried to pull away, so I could sit down again, she asked me, “Will you dance with me again? You were really starting to feel it. I think if we dance again you will be really good.” I acquiesced. She ran over and changed the song to All of Me. Then she proceeded to try to teach me the waltz. Which produced a fair share of laughable moments on my part. She was still trying to teach me how to waltz three songs later, and finally 2 songs after that I got it. She beamed proudly at me.

“Ok, if you can teach someone who was that bad how to waltz then you can definitely teach me.” Corinne said. Corinne took my place and I finally got to sit.

Ok. Maybe I don’t trust her, but I definitely don’t hate her anymore.


	4. In Which I Dance With A Pretty Girl - Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV! This was a fun chapter to write :) 
> 
> This starts about halfway through PinkiePieSonic's chapter and goes until the end of the night (a star-lit walk home) with our group of four.
> 
> Sorry about the messed up schedule. PinkiePieSonic and I went to TATINOF!!!! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND NOT ON FIRE (So, just about everything (and more) that we expected!). BUT, we promise to be back on track next week!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Hugs and Kisses,  
> CheyenneLuver
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you two talking about?” I butted into the conversation between Emeline and Corinne, something I wouldn’t normally do, because Corinne’s squealing had piqued my curiosity. After a quick glance between the two women, Emeline cheekily said “Corinne got a cute guy’s number!” Corinne turned bright red and giggled before smacking Emeline’s arm. 

“Even though that is true, why would you tell him?” Corinne laughed this time, a throwing-back-my-head-and-laughing laugh. She shook her head and asked, “So, ANYWAYS, Phil… How is making videos?”

“Great! I love my job. The fans are amazing and I love all of the people I get to meet and things I get to do. It is really so amazing.”

“I have about a million subscribers and I enjoy making the videos!” Emeline enthusiastically joined our conversation.

“ I love your videos! I didn’t know you had finally reached a million subs though! Congratulations! Are you going to make a video about it? I remember the video I made. So much fun.” 

“Yeah. It was just like a couple days ago. Wait, hold on! What? Finally? I didn’t know you, like, actually watch my videos? Do you follow me?” Emeline seemed genuinely surprised and perplexed. I guess my sheepish grin answered her question because she spoke again “Wow. You do? That’s awesome. Ya know, you’re the reason that I made my channel, right?” She blushed.

“Really? Wow. Yeah! I really love your videos, they are so great! I love all of the creative process that goes into each video! You can add little easter eggs and the fans freak out when they find them! Most of our fans are so funny and creative.” Emeline and I continued to chat about videos and Corinne slowly fell behind us. I glanced back and noticed her animatedly chatting with Dan while he looked incredibly uncomfortable. I chuckled to myself, before returning my attention to Emeline.

Soon enough, we arrived at a cute little coffee shop. The ‘open’ sign wasn’t illuminated, but Emeline pushed the door open anyway. After a cute bell tingle, a woman hustled from the back, calling ahead of her that the shop was closed. But, after seeing that it was Emeline, she told us we could stay. Emeline introduced us to the short, blonde woman and hurried behind the counter to make us drinks. Kathleen, the owner, disappeared to the back after we paid for our drinks, and Corinne connected Emeline’s iPhone to a wireless speaker. After the coffee machine was finished and Emeline had joined us, we continued our conversation from the walk. Corinne and Dan occasionally butted in with their answers or opinions, but it was mostly Emeline and me. During a lull in the conversation, I noticed Emeline look at Dan and Dan’s slightly panicked face, so, without even thinking, I said the first thing that popped into my head. 

“Hobbies! Umm,” I cleared my throat, “Emeline, What are your hobbies?”

“Oh. Ummmm. I don’t really have any." She paused. "Well, I guess that’s not true. I dance.” 

“Oh, really? What kind of dancing do you do?” Not to brag, but I’m pretty good at dancing myself (cough cough), so my interest was piqued. 

“It would be easier to ask what kinds she doesn’t do, Phil.” Corinne lifted her head from her mug with a small shake and chuckled.

“Wow. So you do all sorts of dance then?” 

“Yeah. Ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, african, ballroom, swing, foxtrot, tango, and waltz, to name a few.” Emeline smiled a huge smile at me and I smiled back. After a few seconds, Ellie Goulding's sweet voice started playing over the stereo system. She was singing Elton John’s Your Song. I glanced at Dan who had a polite scowl plastered on his face and internally shook my head at him. We were here with two beautiful women and he was being a complete wet noodle. It was his idea to go to the club in the first place! Suddenly, I stood up and thrust my hand towards Emeline.

“Will you give me the unbelievable pleasure of dancing with me?” I bowed dramatically. There were about .03 seconds when I thought she wouldn’t take my hand, and my heart leaped into my throat. Then, I felt her soft, delicate hand slip into mine. 

“Of course, m’lord.” She smiled sweetly and curtsied.

“Watch out he’s got a terrible case of left feet.” Dan mumbled. I shot him an “I’m going to kill you later” look, but Emeline didn’t hesitate. We nimbly glided along the ‘dance floor’ which was just a small area we had cleared. Too soon, the song ended and One Direction’s Little Things started playing. As I started to return to Dan and Corinne, Emeline grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next dance. During the chorus, Emeline rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. We swung around just in time for me to see Dan thrust himself out of his chair and say something to Corinne. I heard her nervously giggle but nod her head and reply. The next thing I know, Dan and Corinne had joined us on the dance floor! Emeline must have been surprised too, because she momentarily tightened her grip on my hand. They danced for the rest of the song and seemed to be enjoying themselves, but after it ended, Dan -rather enthusiastically- asked to switch partners. Corinne hesitantly nodded, followed by Emeline’s return nod. Soon enough, Elvis Presley’s smooth timbre started singing Can’t Help Falling In Love. 

Corinne was probably the perfect height to dance with, but she wasn’t as talented as Emeline. She was good, just not great. She seemed to be really nervous and stiff. I smiled down at her and pressed my hand deeper into her back. She smiled up at me and loosened up. Pretty soon, we were gliding around the dance floor in perfect harmony.  
Dan was watching us with that look of his. He gets this look when he is… jealous isn’t the right word. It’s more like skeptical. He guided Emeline opposite of us, so he could always watch… me? Corinne? 

Regardless, Emeline leaned towards him and I noticed him relax. He was still watching us, just less often. During the next three songs, Emeline continued to speak to him. He barely responded, but the change in his body language meant that she was influencing him. The song ended and he dropped her hand. Corinne and I were still spinning, waiting for the next song, and laughing. The next song started, then changed. It threw Corinne, because she suddenly stopped spinning and we crashed into each other. As we untangled limbs, Emeline and Dan started to waltz. 

A half-hour later, Emeline stepped back and clapped her hands. Dan cheesily bowed and, actually, looked like he was enjoying himself, even though he was exhausted.

“Ok, if you can teach someone who was that bad how to waltz then you can definitely teach me.” Corinne laughed and grabbed Emeline’s hand.

The two women spun and stepped across the room to song after song while Dan and I sat in silence, each consumed in his own thoughts. We were both used to the silence, so we didn’t think anything of it. However, when I glanced at Emeline and Corinne, Corinne’s face seem to be worried. I could see her covertly watching us and whispering to Emeline. After the song finished, Corinne wandered over and plopped down in front of Dan. 

“Whatcha doing?” He was on his phone. She rested her arms on the table and leaned towards him. “What were you guys talking about?” Dan met my eyes then glanced at the Lavender-haired woman. 

“We weren’t talking.”

“Oh. Is something wrong?”

“Nope.” Corinne looked at me and I felt like she read my soul. Apparently satisfied with the conversation, she smiled broadly and sat back in her chair. Emeline sashayed over and gracefully settled on the chair across from me. Corinne picked up her purse from the middle of the table, slid out her phone, and clicked the power button.

“It’s 3 am!” she exclaimed, “I have a job interview tomorrow. Shit, guys! I really need to go. Sorry…” She looked apologetically at the group and started to gather her things. “You guys can stay. I had a really great time! Thanks for dancing with me.” She nudged Dan with her foot and smiled grandly. She found her shoes and got her coat from behind the counter. “Don’t stay out too late, crazy!” she shot at Emeline. She waved good-bye and reached for the door, but before she could pull it open, Dan stood up and pulled on his coat. When we all looked at him quizzically, he cleared his throat.

“It’s 3 am and she’s lived here less than two weeks. I’m just going to walk her home so she’s safe.” He picked up his phone and tied his shoe. I looked at Emeline but couldn’t read her expression. She looked back at me and shrugged. We both started gathering our belongings and Emeline yelled to the back.

“Bye Kathleen! Thank you!” The woman responded from the back, and our group departed the coffee house. Emeline turned left and we followed. Our conversation drifted from youtube to coffee drinks to dogs to America. 

Suddenly, Dan realized where we were and questioned, “Wait, where do you actually live?”

“That red building to your right. There are four stories and two of them are ours! We go in the front door, but our upstairs neighbors use the back, or at least we assume that they do. We’ve never actually seen them.” Corinne responded cheerfully. Apparently she was a night owl. Dan laughed and pointed to a brown building about a block away.

“That one’s ours.” 

“Really?” Emeline chuckled.

“Yeah, we’ve lived there for a long time.” I couldn’t believe that THESE were the girls we watched move in! 

“Awesome! I am so glad we live so close.” Corinne winked dramatically and laughed. After chuckling, we decided to part ways. We bid the girls goodnight and turned towards our building.

“Those are the girls we watched move in! They are much cuter in person.” I unintentionally exclaimed. Suddenly, I heard the girls laughing behind me and I felt myself turn bright red. Dan took one look at me and started laughing too.


	5. Sometimes Ignorance Can Be Bliss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeline's day off aka the day that she babysits D&P
> 
> -PinkiePiesSonic-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey back on schedule (kind of??? but I am trying). My internet was out for days. So soz. Hope you enjoy!

“I was just trying to be cool | I was just trying to be like you | I'm a spark and you're a boom | What am I supposed to do?”  
{Troye Sivan/Cool}

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were dying laughing while still fumbling to get our door open. “Phil’s such a dork” I laughed to Corinne once we finally unlocked the door. We kept stumbling up the stairs because we were still laughing too hard to walk. We were still chuckling as we went our separate ways into our rooms. I started my routine but I was so tired that I feel asleep on top of my covers without taking off my makeup or brushing my hair.

When I woke up the next morning I seriously regretted not brushing my hair. I don’t even understand how hair that short can get that tangled. I think it took me about an hour to brush through it properly.

I looked at my phone to check my Twitter and other social medias and decided to tweet about last night.

@RoseGoldilocks: “Tfw when you meet YT legend @AmazingPhil and you learn he follows  
your channel...” I added a gif of flailing for good measure. I tweeted it and giggled to myself as I watched my fans freak out. Suddenly, Phil tweets back: “@RoseGoldilocks well when you meet the next big thing you’ve gotta follow her ;)”

I was freaking out too much to respond immediately so I decided to check my direct messages then respond. I had a lot dms on Twitter which is normal when I announce I’m going to do an Auntie Emeline’s Advice video. I was just about to close Twitter because scrolling through all that pain is too much for someone who just woke up, then a message from Phil popped up.

Phil Lester: “Hey Emeline! I realized we didn’t exchange numbers last night even though we know where each other lives…” and then he proceeded to give me his and Dan’s numbers “Hopefully, we can hang out more. :)”

I messaged him back. “Hey! Yeah. Here is my number. I’ll have to ask Corinne if I can give you her number. (I’m sure she’ll let me but I don’t want to be a bad friend)”

“Yeah I get it. I asked Dan first, too. Here let me text you.”

A second later I get a text, “I mean technically he said no, but I’m fairly sure that meant yes.”

“Wait does this mean I can prank text him?” I texted him back then added his number into my contacts. I was trying to decide whether to put his nickname as Angel Bean with the angel emoji or just Philliam when he texted back.

“No. Don’t do it. But if you came over and asked him with your puppy dog eyes he’ll give his phone number.”

“What makes you so sure?” I replied.

“I’ve seen them in your videos. They are very effective.”

“Ugh. Ok. I’ll be over in 5 mins? That ok?”

“Uh no. Can you be here in like an hour?” He texted back.

“Yeah sure.” I wonder why he needed an hour. I don’t feel like asking though.

What should I do for the next 30-45 minutes? I should probs catch up on their videos so I can know what’s been going on in their lives. I mean with this move I haven’t had time to watch videos. I pulled up the YouTube app on my iPhone. I accidentally got distracted watching some of Buzzfeed’s videos. I looked at the top of my phone. Crap. I only have enough time for two more videos. Well I guess one each. There were only two new videos on Phil’s channel. I ended up watching a short but goofy one on his new houseplant. Dan only had one new video and it was entitled: Coming Out. Huh. Maybe that’s why he kept giving me the cold shoulder last night. This should make the Phangirls super happy though. Oh well. Good for him.

The video finished and I had to hurry. I threw on my Hufflepuff sweatpants and a black Ivy Park sweatshirt and sports bra combo then I slipped my gray Yeezys on. This way I was v comfortable and also ready to hit the gym right after I stopped by their house. I picked up my purse and keys, locked up the door, and walked over. I was just at the front door to their building and realizing that I didn’t know what their apartment number was, much less how to get to it once I figured out how to get inside, when Dan walked up his hands full with two grocery bags. He looked at me with a flicker of confusion then asked slightly abruptly, “What are you doing here?”

“Um. Phil invited me over and I was just realizing I didn’t know what your apartment number was. Could you help me?” I’m not a stalker. I’m not a stalker. I promise I am not a stalker.

Dan nodded slightly and grunted. Then he walked over and opened the door to let me into their building. We started trekking to their apartment and a slightly awkward/slightly comfortable silence fell over us. Just when it was reaching the point where one of us should say something when Dan said, “Here we are.”

As Dan opened the door, he yelled, “Phil? I’m home. We have a visitor?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you.” Phil confirmed. See, Dan. I am not a stalker. “Hey Emeline. Come on in.”

“O-ok.” I slipped off my shoes and sat them by the door. Dan and Phil looked slightly amused.

“You know, this isn’t Japan. You don’t have to take off your shoes every time you enter someone’s house.” Dan (playfully?) smirked.

“Oh I know. I just always end up taking my shoes off and then losing them and I really like these. I mean I can put them back on if it makes y’all uncomfortable.” I hurriedly remarked.

“No its ok. I don’t really like wearing shoes anyway.” Phil encouraged me. I gave him a thankful look. “Oh hey Dan. Did you get the flour and syrup for the pancakes?”

“Ooh pancakes?” I inquired. They nodded in return. “Oh wait are they those british pancakes?” They nodded again. I grimaced.

“What?” Phil said defensively.

“What do you mean what? Those things cannot be called pancakes. They can barely be called crepes. Honestly, I’m pretty sure if you put them in water they’d dissolve in 10 seconds flat. They can’t even hold a decent amount of butter or anything. How do you put syrup on those? I mean, it’s like putting syrup on paper and trying to cut it with a knife. They absolutely have NO flavor and they burn so easily it’s almost impossible to get a decent one. I don’t understand why a whole island of people would eat those things and actually enjoy them!” GET REKT BOI.

Dan and Phil were just standing there slightly mesmerized by me. I don’t know why. I didn’t look especially good today. Then I suddenly became aware of the fact that not only was I holding a whisk, but I was also whisking something. I looked down. Apparently at some point during my #BritishPancakeRoast (copyright pending) I had not only measured out ingredients (without looking I might add boss level achieved), but started whisking them together and, in fact, I was almost done whisking them together! I looked back up at them. “What? I’m a southern girl when we get distressed, we cook!” I might’ve looked a little manic, but at least they seemed impressed. “Well I guess I’m making y’all pancakes. Proper ones, too.”

By the time I had finished the pancakes and cleaned up Phil was already on his third plate and Dan was on his second. I piled some on my plate, drowned them in syrup, and collapsed on the couch in between them. “What’re we watching, boys?” I smiled up at them.

“The new season of Haikyuu.” Dan whispered already entranced in the episode.

We all jumped at the same time when a pounding noise came from the distance. The boys, being too lazy to actually get up and see what the noise was, voted me off the island. The pounding was coming from the door as one might expect. What one would not expect, however, was the absolutely livid Corinne that was on the other side of the door. “Hey Corinne. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!” She shrieked. That must’ve gotten the boys attention because they scrambled down to see what was happening. Once she saw them she calmed a bit. “Where have you been all day?”

“She’s been here with us.” Phil interjected. “Hey why don’t you come in? Into the kitchen, perhaps."

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Corinne did not look happy, though she did come into their kitchen.

“Um. I must’ve left it on the counter in here. We have been watching anime all afternoon.”

“You know I thought you had been kidnapped or murdered or something?” She sounded slightly exasperated.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had called.”

“By the way, what are you even doing here?”

“Oh! That reminds me!” I exclaimed. I turned to Dan. “Hey can I have your phone number?” He looked at me with a squinty and confused face.

“Is this what this is all about?”

“Maybe? Well, will you?” I did my best cute, pouty puppy dog eyes because I could tell he wasn’t going to give up easily. His resolve softened.

“Why would you even need my number?”

“So I can send you dank memes.” I said with a straight face. After that he crumbled. He laughed so hard I thought we might need an ambulance.

“Fine.” He said. “I’ll give it to you on the condition that when you find a ‘dank meme’ you must send it to me.”

“Deal.”


	6. In Which There is Much Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks after the last chapter, Corinne and Emeline are headed out to have coffee with Dan and Phil! There is a lot of flirtation and some embarrassing awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Once again, sorry for the delayed chapter! PinkiePiesSonic and I have talked about it and we will publish a new chapter every two weeks from here on out! We are both working and are headed to college in the fall. To alleviate some pressure on us and to deliver the best content for you, we decided on this schedule.
> 
> Thanks for all the love! We love you too.  
> Stay Beautiful!
> 
> <3 CheyenneLuver

“Emeline!! Are you getting ready for coffee with Dan and Phil yet?”  
“NO! I’m almost ready. We still have, like, 20 minutes until they get here!”  
“Come on! We can’t be late again.”  
“We’ve only been late twice in the last two weeks. I can’t get ready with you yelling at me!”  
I laughed to myself because Emeline can do a lot while you are yelling at her. And besides, we never actually yelled at each other, we just have loud personalities - or at least that’s what our friends said. Then I shook my head and picked up my hairbrush. I can’t believe that it has been three weeks since we met these amazing guys! They are so hilarious and sweet. Their personalities are so similar to their YouTube personalities but at the same time, completely different. Phil is actually quirkier than his personality! He adds emphasis on his best quirky qualities and it works so well. Dan, on the other hand, tones down his quirkiness in a lot of aspects. He is still really nerdy and passionate, but even more so in real life! He really connects on a personal level with each person he is having a conversation with, and that’s something that you can’t really show through a video. He does a really good job interacting with his fans during live streams and through comments, but in his day-to-day videos, it’s a hard quality to show. Nevertheless, they are both fantastic youtubers who have such a passion for their work! I really admired the way that they just put their whole life on a website and it was amazing! I suddenly realized that I had been brushing my hair for the last ten minutes and laughed. I set the brush down and pulled on my socks.  
The doorbell rang, and I burst out of my room just in time to run into Emeline who came out of her room. We fell to the floor and started laughing and trying to untangle ourselves. We finally managed to make it to the panel and unlock the lobby door. Emeline was trying to fix her hair and I was trying to find my second lavender converse (they match my hair! I have a set of every color) when Phil knocked on the door.  
“Coming!!” I pulled my shoe out from underneath the couch and tripped down the stairs, trying to put it on. I composed myself and gracefully opened the door with a smile. “Hey guys! We’ve been waiting for you,” I heard Emeline laugh upstairs, “come on in!”  
“Thanks!” Phil flashed his pearly whites and lead the way up the stairs. I followed and Dan trudged behind me.  
“Goooood afternooon everyone!” Emeline posed in our kitchen as if she had been there for five hours, not five seconds. I turned around just in time to catch Dan’s eyeroll.  
“Well, we’d better get going. I need some caffeine in me to put up with all of you crazy people.” Dan spun on his heel and started back down the stairs. I grabbed my purse off of the kitchen counter and followed him. Emeline offered her hand to Phil and pulled him with us.  
About thirty-five minutes later, we were sitting in our second favorite coffee shop (Sweet Blue Jay Coffee was closed today) with hot drinks in our hands. Phil was sitting to my right, Dan to my left, and Emeline across from me. After some pleasant catching up and conversation, Phil leaned over and whispered something to Emeline that made her giggle. She pushed his arm and he laughed back. We talked for another few minutes before Emeline gingerly grasped Phil’s shirt and pulled him towards her so she could whisper to him. They laughed together and carried on a flirty conversation with the occasional outburst of giggles and laughter. I awkwardly glanced at Dan, who didn’t seem in the mood to talk - or even make eye contact- and remembered the text I got from Oliver. I slipped my phone out of my black skinny jeans and tapped the home button to turn on the screen. After entering my password, I read Oliver’s message. 

 

Hey! What are you doing today? Sorry I haven’t been able to talk recently, I was tied up with a huge project at work. I missed our daily chats though! - O

I smiled to myself and quickly typed out a response - 

 

Hi! That’s okay! What was your project on? I have been busy too. My last interview went well, so I think I’ll get a job there. English Social Work is a little different than American, so they wanted to make sure I was qualified. I’ve also been hanging out with Emeline, Phil, and Dan too. Glad to know you are still alive - C

I locked my phone and glanced at Phil and Emeline who were still in their private conversation. I caught Emeline’s eye and raised my eyebrow. She glared back for a moment before flipping her attention to Dan. After a decent amount of conversation, Emeline turned back to Phil. “So, what’s new in Phil’s world?”  
I rolled my eyes at Dan, who shrugged back and picked up his phone. I followed his example and updated my instagram with an artsy photo of the four half-empty coffee mugs sitting on the mint green cafe table. While it was uploading, I received another text from Oliver.

 

That’s great news about your job! I’m glad the interview went great. I just have a big case where an employee was suing a huge food manufacturer. I am representing the employee, who actually has a good case against the company, but it was a lot of interviewing and compiling info. Who are Dan and Phil, again? Sorry, I’ve met so many people in the last month that I can’t remember names anymore! Can we skype tonight? I want to see your beautiful face. - O

 

I hope your case goes well! It sounds pretty solid if you had a week full of interviews! Phil is the one who whacked Emeline at the club on the night you and I met. Dan is his best friend and apartment mate, so they do everything together - much like Eme and I. They are really nice and it’s great to have someone to hang out with. You are so sweet! I would love to skype tonight, but the Bachelorette is on and Eme would literally kill me… unless you can skype around 11?- C. 

I smiled and giggled slightly to myself before turning my phone off. Before I could look up, Dan slammed his coffee mug on the table and stood up.  
“I am going to get another cappuccino.” He angrily mumbled and stormed away. Emeline glanced at me with slight concern, but Phil put his hand on her knee and her attention was drawn away.  
My seat was closest to the counter, so I overheard Dan’s conversation with the Barista.  
“What can I get for you?”  
“A cappuccino and your number would be great.” The barista coughed.  
“Umm…” I heard the door from the back swing and slam and the distinct sound of heels clicking along the floor. “I can get you that cappuccino, but this is my wife, so that’s about all I can get for you.” Three seconds later, Dan returns to our table with an empty mug and a scowl on his face.  
“Can we go, Phil? I have three videos to edit before tonight and we said we would do a Dan Vs Phil this week, so we better get started on it.” Phil glanced at Dan and immediately nodded.  
“Sure. I have a video to film anyway. Plus I have to water my houseplants.” I laughed and Phil flashed his gorgeous smile at me. We all stood up to go, but Emeline dumped her purse. She sighed and set her mug back on the table. She started scooping lipstick and papers back into her purse quickly.  
“Sorry guys, give me one second.”  
“It’s okay! Here, let me get your mug for you.” Phil smiled and gathered their mugs.  
“No, I got it. Thanks, though.” Emeline looked up, but Phil was already gone. Dan squatted next to Emeline and handed her a lipstick. “Thanks.” Dan slightly smiled and moments later, we were outside and walking towards the apartments.  
Somehow, our foursome ended up divided into guys and girls. We trailed behind the guys who were talking about editing their videos when my phone buzzed again. 

 

11 would be perfect! I look forward to seeing you. :) On a non-related topic, what are you doing next Friday? - O

At that very moment, we arrive at our street and the guys bid us goodbye. As we walked towards our building, I grabbed Emeline’s arm and showed her the text.  
“I think he’s going to ask me out!! What should I say back?”  
“Wait wait wait wait!” Emeline pulled my arm and we ran up the stairs and burst into our apartment. She plugged in her phone and turned on our “Official Guy Talk” playlist. I opened the freezer and grabbed my death by chocolate and her cookie dough tubs, then pulled the silverware drawer open with the toe of my shoe. I grabbed two spoons, set the ice cream on the coffee table, and kicked my converse off. Emeline emerged from her room wearing sweatpants and carrying her stash of chocolate. We plopped down on the couch and popped the lids off of our ice creams. Emeline ate a bite then sighed. “Okay, now go!”  
I laughed and with the same emphasis repeated, “I think Oliver is going to ask me out! What should I say back?”  
“Well, do you like him?”  
“He’s nice and he’s cute. He’s a lawyer, so that’s awesome too. He is way more stable than some of the deadbeats I’ve dated in the past.”  
“But do you like him?”  
“He would be a lot of fun! He’s promising.”  
“Butttttt, do you LIKE him?”  
I smiled, “Yeah. I do. But you’ve met him! What do you think about him?”  
Emeline ate her ice cream meditatively. “Well, he is tall, and a lawyer. He’s definitely your type of cute. But do you think he will make you happy?”  
Now it was my turn to eat ice cream meditatively. I thought about our late night talks and our fun skypes. “Yeah. I think he will. But, wait. I’m getting ahead of myself. Maybe he just wants me to watch his dog or something” We giggled and pulled out my phone.

 

Looking forward to our skype, too! :D I am not busy next Friday! Whatsup? - C

I hit ‘send’ then instantly regretted the ‘whatsup?’ Emeline laughed as I shook my head, disappointed in all of my life choices, then my phone buzzed.

 

Well, currently nothing, but I was wondering if you liked Italian food. I know this great little authentic place and I would love to take you too it. Around 6:30? - O

I showed Emeline and she shook her head. We both laughed at his attempt to be smooth.

 

I love Italian food. But I don’t go to restaurants alone with men who aren’t dating me. :P - C

 

Technicalities, darling. Would you like to go on a date at 6:30 next Friday to a enchanting Italian restaurant? - O

 

I think I can pencil you in! ;) Just kidding, I would be delighted! - C


	7. ...Sometimes Knowing Is Better Than Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emeline finds something old, and something new. The boys come over for the first time, and E&C's dogs arrive finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late. I'm so sorry... I didn't have internet last week, but that no excuse...
> 
> Love y'all,  
> -PinkiePiesSonic-

“Swallow nostalgia | Chase it with lime | Better than dwelling | And chasing time | Missing occasions | I can't rewind | Can't help but feel I've lost what's mine”  
{Troye Sivan/Suburbia}

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Eme, the boys said they’d be here at 10. It’s 9:30 so you should probably start getting dressed.” Corinne announced after knocking on my door.

“Rude.” I stuck my head out of my door. “As one can see I’m already dressed.”

“Well, then why are you still in your room? Why aren’t you helping me get ready?” Because I want to be alone until they get here.

“I’m finishing unpacking the last of my boxes.” She rolled her eyes at me but she either bought it or went with it because she walked away.

As I turned back around and closed my door, I heard her coming back. I rushed over to a box and opened it right before she stuck her head in and said, “Don’t forget, it’s your turn to walk the dogs.” Then she left before I could disagree. I was about to get up argue with her when something fell out of the letter I was holding. I looked down and picked up a fairly ornate, large, old-looking locket. The front was opal the chain was silver and so was the inside and back. When I opened it up I saw two pictures the one on the left was faded picture of a beautiful woman with her husband on their wedding day, on the right, there was a picture of me and Aunt Maggie. I remember that day. It was so fun. I had had a horrific day at the boarding school I went to, so my Aunt Maggie drove up from where she lived in Cincinnati to Willoughby, Oh (where my school was). She got a hotel room and she let me spend the night with her. Then the next day we drove to Chicago and went to the Museum of Contemporary Art, then all of the Art Institute of Chicago exhibits. 

I closed the locket. I don’t remember this. I think I would’ve remembered this. What box did this come from? I looked at the flaps of the box, on them written in a sharp script was ‘inheritence’. This was the box of things Aunt Maggie left me in her will. I couldn’t bear to look at them, even though it had been 6 years. It had still hurt too much. I planned on never even opening the box, but I guess fate had a different idea. Now I was curious. What is this locket? Who was that other lady? Where had this locket come from? So I opened the letter. It was written in Maggie’s handwriting and dated just three months before her death.

“My darling Emeline,

Today the doctor told me that I'll be lucky to live 4 more months. I decided that I needed to face my life and that I needed to give and to explain to you some things. And I guess this one was the easiest, most light-hearted one for me to start with.

This is a locket that has been handed down for several generations now from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law. As you know, I never married, but maman gave it to me anyways. Seeing as I never had any kids, you were always the closest thing I had to a daughter and/or daughter-in-law, so I'm giving the locket to you.

Each woman placed a charm on the chain. I don't know the story behind all of the charms, but I do know which charm was put on by which woman. The raindrop was your great-great-grandmother Sabine's charm, your great-grandmother Sophie's charm was the parcel, the copper charm of a kettle was Veronique's (or maman to me and mémé to you), and the snowflake was mine."

You could tell by the darkness of the letters and the pools of ink at certain points in the word 'was' that she had some trouble writing the word.

"What will be yours?

Now you may or may not have noticed (you probably did because you always had a curious mind) that the inside of the front is smaller than it should be."

She then continues to tell me how to open a secret compartment, used in the World Wars to hold cyanide, that held a small piece of paper with the lyrics “When I'm feeling sad/I simply remember my favorites things/And then I don't feel so bad”.

“When Maman first saw The Sound of Music the lyrics for My Favorite Things reminded her of the charms on the locket. So she wrote the lyrics down and the charms have been themed after that ever since.

Now onto the pictures. The beautiful bride on the left is your mémé, the two gorgeous gals (hah alliteration) on the right is obviously us. The rules of the pictures are: The picture you put into the locket has to be the happiest moment of your life, and when you do put a picture in the locket you put it on the right side and replace the picture on the left with the picture that was previously on the right side. Until then maman and I will watch over you.

I just want to let you know. I love you. I have always loved you. And I will continue to love you no matter what. I am always with you.

Wuv oo,  
Maman Marguerite”

I sat staring at the wall trying to grasp the emotions I was feeling. I clasped on the necklace. It hovered above the v in my blush lace bralette. I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands along my black pleather tights. I heard the front door open so I quickly shoved the box into the back of my closet as I grabbed my long, army green bomber jacket and then quickly shoved my feet into my simple, low heel, black booties.

“Heya.” I said walking into our living room. “Does anyone want a glass of water? Juice? Wine?” I inquired only half jokingly. 

“I wouldn’t mind something even stronger.” Dan mumbled under his breath. I smirked, but Phil was not amused. He glared at Dan slightly. I got their drink orders and started pouring them when Dan walked in awkwardly. 

“Were you sent in to help me?” I asked. He kind of nodded. “Typical Corinne.” I glanced up. “Hey. I wasn’t completely kidding with that joke about alcohol.”

“I wasn’t either.” He responded.

“I didn’t think you were.” I said making direct eye contact with him. “Continue having a conversation with me.” I whispered. He nodded. And then proceeded to ask me where the glasses were, what I wanted to drink, etc. while I poured a small shot of whiskey. We quietly clinked our glasses and knocked it back before quickly heading back out to an afternoon of awkward, but polite conversation. Starring such beauties as: “How have you been?” and “How’s the weather been treating you?”. On particularly long pause ended with Phil asking, “What have you been doing since we saw you last?”

To which I actually had a response, “We finally got our dogs.” I rushed to say.

“Oh really?” He responded.

“Mhm. After a couple weeks at the vet getting ready to ship, a half week in customs, and then another half week of them trying to figure out how to contact us, I was fairly sure they wouldn’t even recognize us.” I said playfully.

“You have dogs?” Dan squeaked, finally catching up after zoning out for a solid 15 minutes which we all tried not to notice.

“Well yeah.” I said.

“Can we see them?” Phil politely requested.

“Uh, sure.” Corinne agreed.

Corinne walks with Dan to her room where her dog Zofia was kenneled. That left Phil and me to go to my room to let Maggie, my husky, out. Though to be honest, she’d be just as fine staying in my room asleep as she would be being out and playing. Maggie runs out and starts play fighting with Zofia, a chocolate labradoodle, and then Mags started bouncing around on the rug before realizing that there are two strange men in the apartment. I always found it funny how Mags can act like a human. She definitely looked at them with a look in her eye that only be described as a ‘This-home-may-be-new-but-I’m-fairly-sure-you-aren’t-supposed-to-be here’ look. At which point Maggie decided to leap up onto the couch where Dan was sitting and lay there with her eyes open as if to say ‘I’m watching you’. Zoe, however, being the more energetic and sociable puppy leaped around and played with Corinne and even Phil a little. While I was involved in a conversation with Corinne about what snacks to bring out I glanced up and saw Dan petting Mags, and Phil patting her head. Which is odd because she doesn’t warm up to people. Maggie made eye contact with me and I whispered, “Et Tu Brute?”, before giggling to myself.

The rest of the evening became more and more comfortable. I could tell even Dan was feeling cozier. The dogs were relaxed, which made me relax, too. We brought out snacks, talked about our old favorite tv shows and so on. Then Dan looked up at the clock. “Crap, look at the time. It’s 11:45. ” Corinne started picking up the snacks to quickly put them away before they left. Dan got up and started helping her. When they both walked into the kitchen I realized how it was just me and Phil, alone. I didn’t feel unsafe, but there was some weird sort of awkward tension. There was a sharp intake of breath that came from his direction, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, Phil got up and went to the door and grabbed his jacket. He fiddled with his jacket for a second before turning back to face me, squinting, and asking, “Would you mind going out with me?”

“When?” I asked. He looked slightly shocked that I even considered going out with him, I guess.

“Um. Monday? At 7?” He queried.

“No.” He looked disappointed. “No. I meant no to the day. I can, however, do Saturday at 7.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Why are you so shocked I said yes? Why wouldn’t I say yes?”

He started blushing slightly then Dan and Corinne burst into the living room laughing about something or another. Dan picked up his hoodie. We said goodbye and watched them walk down the stairs and out of our building into the chilly mid-fall air.


	8. In Which I Date A HOT Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corinne and Oliver's First Date! This was so fun to write and I really would love to go on a date like this with a guy who looks like Oliver buttttttt #Single! 
> 
> Anyway, enough about my single-ness:
> 
> This chapter is so cute and sweet! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Love you all! Stay wonderful! :*
> 
> -CheyenneLuver

I finished tying my heels, and stood up to check myself out. I was wearing a gold skin-tight, mid thigh, off-the-shoulder, scooped neck dress that accented my tiny waist and great figure. I added a leather clutch and strappy gladiator heels, with a cute dangly necklace and matching earrings. My eye makeup was, for once, flawless, and my lavender hair mixed excellently with my whole outfit. Shout-out to Emeline for helping me find the amazing dress while we were shopping for our move. I clicked on my screen and checked my notifications before glancing at the time. 5 minutes! My stomach flip flopped. Honestly, it has been a while since I dated because of the move and all, but I was excited to get back in the ring.

I pranced into the music-filled kitchen, where Emeline was making Mac and Cheese, pausing dramatically to show off my style. She laughed and snapped for my accessorizing. 

“You are in a good mood!” Emeline used the remote to turn down the iPhone stereo where her iPhone was blasting Spotify

“I am excited!” I smiled broadly and pulled a spoon out of the crock on the counter. “You should stir the noodles so they don’t burn.” Emeline grabbed the spoon out of my hand and shook her head.

“I am an independent, self-sufficient adult, thank you very much, I was JUST about to get a spoon.” I laughed and hugged her. “Where are you guys going tonight?”

“I don’t know! He just said Italian. It’s his ‘little secret’ - or so he claims.” 

“Let me know where it is when you get there, okay? And you better bring me a doggy bag! You know Italian is my weakness.” She looked at the pot of mac and cheese and pretended to be upset. “Whyyy can’t *I* date a super cute guy who takes ME to fancyyy Italian restaurants?” We both laughed and the doorbell rang.

“Oh! He’s here. I am legitimately nervous right now. Is my lipstick okay? Did I mess up my hair?” Emeline laughed and pushed me towards the door. 

“You look HOT! Have fun you crazy kid!” I smiled and nearly ran down the stairs, but gathered my composure and adjusted my dress. I slowly pulled the door open, and smiled at Oliver. 

“Hi! How are you this fine evening?”

“Wow, Corinne! I am way better after seeing you in that dress!” He smiled broadly and I blushed. Faintly, I heard Emeline making fake gagging noises and had to hold in a laugh. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes! Let me get a coat.” I pivoted on my heel, and, flaunting my curves, walked to the closet that held our coats. I picked one that wouldn’t detract too much from my outfit, and slipped it on. When I turned around to face Oliver, he had a huge smile on his face. He held out his hand, and pulled me out of the apartment. 

Out on the street, I got a better look at Oliver. He was wearing a black, slim fit suit with a lavender tie. Under his suit coat, I swore I noticed rippling muscles, especially when he pulled open the lobby door. 

“I love your tie!” 

“Thank you. I got it a few days after we met because I couldn’t get your beautiful hair out of my head. I am so glad I gained the courage to talk to you that night.” I smiled and wrapped my hand around his arm, squeezing it in a hug. He led me down a block to a flashy sports car. “This is me! Sorry about the walk, I couldn’t find a closer parking spot.”

“Wow! This is the coolest car I have ever seen! Well worth the walk. What’s the size of the engine? My best friend in high school was a guy whose dad was a mechanic. We talked a lot about cars.”

“It’s a V8 with a good little kick. She’s been my baby since I got my first bonus check from my first firm.” Oliver popped open the passenger door and bowed dramatically. “Shall we go?” I took his outstretched hand and slid across the seat. 

 

Twenty minutes later, the quick little car zipped into a parking spot in front of a delightfully decorated two-story building. He walked around the front of the car, while buttoning his suit jacket, and opened the door for me. I took his elbow and we entered the building. The hostess quickly led us to a private booth near a huge indoor fountain. The lights were dimmed but each table had their own light strand, illuminating the area beneath. I chose the bench on the right, and slid across, tucking my jacket and clutch into the corner. Oliver sat across from me and a waiter appeared from the darkness.

“Domaine Loubejac Pinot Noir…” He held up a finger, smiled at the waiter, and turned to me. “Do you drink red wine?” After I nodded, he turned his attention back to the patient waiter and finished the order. His face flashed concern when he looked back at me. “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” I realized my face gave away my feelings and I shook my head.

“It’s just… I’ve actually never been on a date where my date actually knows wines off of the top of their head. And they ordered for me. It’s not bad! I just wasn’t expecting it, honestly.” Oliver laughed and grabbed my hand. 

“I am probably going to be a lot different than the other guys you have dated. I’m one-of-a-kind!” He added the last part with a dramatic flourish. We both laughed and the waiter reappeared with our wine glasses and a basket of fresh bread. 

“What’s good here? I love Italian food, but I am not a big fan of seafood, so that rules out half of the menu.” I flipped open the menu and scanned the entrees.

“Good to know! Glad I didn’t take you to my other favorite restaurant. It’s a great seafood place, but seafood is definitely an acquired taste. Personally, I like the bucatini alla Sorrentina, but everything is honestly delicious.” I found the description and read it with interest.

“Wow, that really does sound amazing. I guess I know what I’m having!” I shut the menu and picked up a warm slice of bread. After taking a bite, I watched Oliver’s face as he read his menu. He was honestly beautiful. He had brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. His jawline and cheekbones were perfectly proportionate, accentuated by perfect teeth. He had removed his suit coat and my curiosity was fulfilled. His arms were muscular and I would bet money that he could easily lift me with one hand. He was so different than the other guys I have dated. They were all deadbeats who dropped out of high school to work at a gas station or some other dead-end job. Moochers with no ambition whatsoever. None of them could have afforded this place in a million years.

I got lost in my train of thought and jumped when Oliver touched my hand. “Corinne?”

“Yeah! Sorry, I just lost myself in your eyes.” --- Shit. That’s not really what I meant to say. I was looking at his eyes then my mind wandered. --- I wanted to bang my head on the table and run as far away from this date as possible until Oliver laughed. 

“Thanks! I thought that was MY line, though.” I managed a chuckle and quickly thought of a questions to change the topic.

“So, I know you are a lawyer. Where do you work?”

“Birmingham, Johnston, and Mirrione. I am an associate, but hope to be a partner this time next year. I’ve been there for about five years and they really like me. What about you? Did anything come from those interviews you had?”

“Nothing yet! I am still jumping through paperwork hoops to make sure I am qualified. I have a few places who are ready to offer me a job once the paperwork is finished. Unfortunately, there are mountains and mountains of it.”

“Yeah, that’s the one thing I don’t like about being a lawyer. Do you want any help?”

“I would love some! Emeline is doing a great job, but the lingo is hard to understand sometimes. Especially when a word in America means something *slightly* different here in England.” This conversation went on for a little while before the waiter came by to take our order. Oliver, the gentleman, ordered for both of us with a constant smile on his face. 

“Have you always lived in England? You have a pretty strong accent.” I picked a strand of my hair and started toying with it. 

“All my life! Born and raised. I have traveled quite a bit, but never held residence in another country. Where did you live in America?”

“We just moved Arizona, but I attended college in Ohio! That’s where Emeline and I met. We were roommates in our first year with another woman named Kathleen, who runs a coffee shop near my apartment. Before that, I lived in Colorado.”

“You moved pretty far for college! Is that a usual American thing? In England, we just go wherever is closest, really.”

“It depends on the person, really. Some people have to go far away for their degree program and some go far away to get a change of scenery or to start a new life.” Oliver sipped his wine while he thought about my answer.

“Which was it for you?” Pausing momentarily, I finished chewing my bread, and set the piece down on my plate. 

“Well, both I guess. I didn’t have… I needed a break from my family and my town and college was a great time to do it, I guess. Then I met Emeline and I just haven’t felt the need to move back.”

“Mhmm. That way of life is so different than what I am used to. Most people here never leave their hometowns.” Our waiter appeared again this time with streaming plates of italian food. After placing them in front of us and refilling our drinks, he flashed a huge smile and disappeared. We both tasted our dishes and soon settled into a comfortable eating silence. After finishing our meals, Oliver took my hand and whispered, “follow me.” 

We left our table and went through two beautiful french doors into a garden that was illuminated with christmas light strands and twinkling fairy lights. We conversed as we walked along admiring the flowers. Oliver led me to a white metal bench underneath a canopy of vines and we settled in. 

“I am so glad you decided to come out with me tonight.”

“Me too. I’m having a really great time. That food was delicious.” Oliver smiled and put his arm around me. Normally, I would have shrugged it off and pretended to stretch or something, but it felt right, like I was supposed to be here with his arm around me. We watched as lightning bugs slowly filled the garden around us and the sun fell beneath a distant hill. I could have stayed like that for hours, but without the warming sun, the temperature slowly fell. 

“Corinne, are you cold?” Oliver’s sudden question startled me. 

“Oh! I guess I am. I didn’t even realize it.” He stood up and I felt even colder without his warmth around me. He offered me his elbow and escorted me back to our table. As he paid, I gathered my purse and coat.

A quick half-hour later, Oliver parked in front of my building. He ran around the car and popped open the passenger door. I slid out and grabbed his hand for support.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Oliver. Thank you for everything.”

“As did I.” Oliver faked a tiny little bow and we laughed. “Would you like to go out again sometime? I am going to be out of town for the next week, but I would love to go out again.”

“Wellllll, let me think about it… YES! I would love to go out with you again. Maybe something less filling though. I won’t be able to eat for the next three days.” We laughed again and he hugged me goodbye. I walked into the lobby and dreamily pushed the elevator button. As the doors slid shut, I leaned against the wall and sighed.

I could just feel myself falling for him.


	9. Now Isn't It Just Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PhEmeline and adorableness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz this chapter's way late. I meant to get it in on time but college... Um. Thanks for reading we won't have an explicit schedule we will try to keep, but we will endeavor to not keep you in the lurch for long.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> -PinkiePiesSonic-
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr: http://pinkiepiessonic.tumblr.com/

“Well I can't make you love me, but I'll try | Oh the Lord knows how hard I'll try | I can't make you need me, but I'll try | Oh the Lord knows how hard I'll try”  
{Troye Sivan/Make You Love Me}

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment was actually fairly quiet for once which was nice. Corinne was off with some work buddies at a party for a coworker whose birthday it was. It was an event which I highly encouraged her to go to. I hope she wasn’t suspicious, but I wanted to be alone to get ready. That’s why I hadn’t told her about my date with Phil. He wasn’t some dirty secret, but I just didn’t want her buzzing around me or reading too much into it. I’ll tell her afterward, I promised myself.

“Ugh but now it’s too quiet.” I complained loudly to no one in particular. I quickly turned on Pandora and set it up to play on the Sonos speakers we had all over the apartment.

Since Phil refused to tell me where we were going it was fairly difficult to pick out an outfit. I sat staring at my closet for at least half an hour, probably more. I decided on an ultramarine green jumpsuit with a plunging neckline that hugged my curves. I added a rose smoke colored, short, lightweight blazer on top in case it was cold wherever we went. To accessorize I added a long, two-tiered, thin chained, rose gold necklace and tan, pointy-toed, lace up ballet flats. I was made up and perfect looking with 45 minutes to spare. 

“Damn my need to always be ready really early.” I thought to myself. After what seemed like forever of me getting up to check/adjust myself he buzzed my door. I looked at my phone “15 minutes early.” I smiled to myself.

“I’ll be right down” I replied quickly. I hurriedly grabbed my purse and threw in a few last minute things. I went down the elevator as not to mess up my look. When I finally got downstairs I turned around to pull the door closed and then said, “You’re early.”

“Yes, I am. Is that a problem?” He calmly retorted.

I blushed slightly before asking, “Where are we going?”

“Hush now, darling. You’ll see.” He breathed to me while holding open the cab door. I chewed my lip. I don’t like surprises, but I trust him. I took a deep breath as I slid into the stereotypical yellow cab.

When my eyes adjusted to the lighting inside the cab I took my first real look at my date. He was telling the cabbie where to go. I wasn’t listening, and even if I was I don’t think I would’ve understood anyways. Phil looked good. He was wearing dark (but not quite black) skinny jeans with a crisp white shirt, but a tight-ish navy sweater covering most of it. Since it was nearing the cold of winter he brought a sensible, dark gray, winter coat along.

“You know you look truly astonishing tonight.” Phil commented to me.

I sweetly smiled at him. “Well thank you. I was going to say something along those lines to you.” He blushed at my compliment. We sat in a nice silence for most of the ride making an occasional comment to each other. At some point, he laid his hand on my knee, but I hardly felt it, mainly because I felt so comfortable. And at some other point, I unknowingly reached out and held the hand on my knee. I only realized both of these factors when he moved his hand to pay the cab driver.

I stepped out of the cab and saw the national gallery. I stood impressed at the building until he was standing next to me and placing his hand on the small of my back. When I looked at him and cocked my head he chuckled and answered my unasked question with a “You’ll see.” I rolled my eyes. We headed inside and he paid for the tickets, despite my protests. Then he led me through the corridors until we rounded a corner and I gasped. Letting go of his hand I covered my mouth and my eyes started to tear up as I stared at some of Van Gogh’s many masterpieces.

“How did you know?” I gasped as I turned around to face him.

“I have to admit I did a good bit of stalking.” He looked down at the ground. “I asked Corinne a lot of questions.” He sheepishly replied.

“Phil! I-” I paused no words coming to mind that had the ability to express what I wanted them to. So instead I hugged him deeply. “Thank you so so much!” I whispered in his ear. He relaxed into the hug, his smile falling into blissful happiness.

“I’m glad you like it, but this isn’t all I have planned.” Phil said just as a voice came over the loudspeaker saying that it was 30 minutes until closing.

Phil let me stay until the guards kicked us out. And he promised to take me back again someday.  
When we walked out into the breath freezing air I started awkwardly shaking because of the cold. “You ok?” Phil asked.

“I’m ok but I’m… kind of... ”

“Freezing?” He finished.

“Yeah.” I giggled.

“Well. I brought a coat in case someone was cold.”

“No. You brought it for yourself. You keep it. I’ll be fine.”

“Emeline. I’ve got a sweater.” He paused. “And I didn’t bring it for me. I was worried you might get cold.” He said turning his face away, blushing.

“Oh. Lovey!” I said my voice filled with adoration. “You’re so sweet.”

“Yeah.” His lips quirked upward. “Now onwards and upwards.” I laughed as we started walking and came across a quaint food stand. I stood to the side as he ordered for us. As I slid five pounds into his coat pocket to help compensate for my food (and he wouldn’t find out until it was too late) my phone buzzed. My notification said it was a text from CuddlyPoo *Poop emoji*.

The text read “Sooooooo… I came home expecting to see my lovely friend’s face right when I walked in the door and umm my friend was nowhere to be found….”

“I’m not your loyal puppy. I have friends too you know.” I texted back.

“Oooooh. ‘Special’ friends????” she shoots back with a lot of emojis.

Oops. She caught me. “Maaaaaaybe” I texted.

My phone started going ballistic because she types quickly. “nDjsdejkovb’ajkjkajk” the first text read, then “WHOOOOO???”, then “OH WAIT” quickly followed by “NVM”, and “Have fun and tell me when you get home. You MUST give me all the deets when you get back to the apartment.” Then 30 seconds later I got the text, “That is if you make it home tonight” accompanied by an extraordinary amount of suggestive emojis. I unlocked my phone to reply, but sweet Phil came back with our crepes in the middle of my reply so I locked and tucked my phone away.

“Sooo where are we going?” I inquired as he asked, “Who was that you were texting?”

We looked at each other for a second each expecting the other to reply. “Well. I asked first.” I said.

“Oh so that’s how we’re playing this now?” he smirked back.

“Yes. So where are we going?”

My only reply was a wink before he repeated his question. His only reply was an eyebrow raise from me. “Trust me.” He said walking away from the stand. I was walking beside him, occasionally munching on my crepe, as we slowly walked further along under the artificial, yellow lighting. We quietly walked for a while before I said, “Corinne.” He looked at me with a slightly tilted head.

“You asked who I was texting. Corinne.” He turned back to face forward with a small, sweet smile creeping onto his face. He slowly took my hand and intertwined our fingers. It relaxed me. I was so comfortable with him.

“Here we are.” He turned and beamed at me.

“A park?”

“Yeah. I know it’s kind of underwhelming after the museum, but, um, if you don’t mind, I really want to stargaze with you.” How could I say no? I nodded my head. He led me along, our fingers still intertwined. 

We found an even patch of land that had no trees blocking the view. And we laid side by side silently taking in the beauty for a while before I spoke up. “You know when the last time I stargazed was?”

He paused for a second, “No idea. Tell me.”

“It was in college with my best friend at the time. He really loved space. He told me what each of the constellations were.”

“Well, let’s test your memory then. Name three of the constellations in the sky tonight.” He said in a slightly teasing tone.

Then it was my turn to pause for a second. “Orion’s right there, Auriga is above him, and Taurus is there next to him. And there’s also the Pleiades above Taurus. The Pleiades isn’t technically a constellation. It’s a group of stars that is affectionately called the Seven Sisters by astronomers.”

The air around us grew silent again. This time, though, I was fully aware of the silence. It was as if I could him wanting to talk to me, and I wanted to talk to him, so I asked, “What house are you in?”

“What?” He looked quite confused.

“You know, Hogwarts. What house are you in?”

“Oh. Hufflepuff.” He said proudly.

I smiled like an idiot into the night sky. “Me too.” I smiled. I paused then said, “I love that you are proud of that fact.” 

He looked at me funny. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, most people aren’t proud to be a Hufflepuff. But you know what? Fuck those guys. If they don’t think being a Hufflepuff is good enough for them, good riddance I say.”

“Yeah!” He backed me up enthusiastically.

Then there was a long silent pause. I could hear our breathing, the wind stirring, and the crickets’ song. But it was a good silence full of tension and suspense, and, yet, such beauty.

“Would you mind doing this again?” Phil’s voice was so small I almost didn’t hear him.

“What, lovey?”

“Can we do this again?” He looked at me then quickly looked away, continuing on to say, “Well not this exactly. I’d think of something different because doing the same thing is boring and I know that, but I really like yo-” I cut him off with a kiss.

“Of course, Phil Lester. I’d love to.” I smiled into his adorably shocked face that was already melting into a smile. I laid my head on his shoulder and we talked for at least an hour more, then he walked me home like the gentleman he is. It was the perfect date, and so was he.


End file.
